


Things Get Hinky

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Discipline, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Masterbation, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam catches you missing him a little too much and well, things get... hinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Get Hinky

You sat in the driveway, of your car, wondering what you were going to make yourself for dinner. Normally Sam was the one to cook and you did dishes but he has been gone for a little more than two weeks with Sully on a job. You had decided to stay home and help out Nate and Elena with one of their more legal adventures. Sam’s and Sully’s work didn’t always fall on the right side of the law. Not that you had a problem with that since you weren’t exactly on the straight and narrow yourself. You would have never meet Sully if you were, and you defiantly would have never meet Sam at the Rossi Estate. After all Sully was the one to introduce the two of you.

Nonetheless, two weeks is becoming an increasingly long time and it’s only making you more desperate to see your boyfriend. You have no idea how long Sam will be gone or when he will be back, which was killing you. You missed him so much. You miss his smile, his laugh, his cooking, since you couldn’t really cook yourself and most of all, you miss his touch. You miss the sweet kisses he gives your first thing in the morning and before you fall asleep, or how his hand lingers on your waist whenever he’s around you. How he is always ready for you when you come home. Ugh, the things that man could do to you with his hands, his mouth and most of all his-

Crack! You were snapped out of your daydream by the loud smack of thunder above you. Deciding it would be best to get out of the car and into the house as soon as possible but it began to downpour rain before you could think about not getting wet.

Turning off the ignition and pulling out the keys, you sigh deeply preparing yourself for the dash to the porch. You grab your bag but without noticing, the strap gets caught on the emergency break. As you attempt to flee, the caught strap causes your purse to snap and makes it so everything fall out, inside the car and scattered throughout the driveway.

“Shit,” you groan. You were going to be drenched by the time you managed to grab your stuff and get into the house. You begin to gather all of your stuff dispersed throughout the car and in the driveway but your favourite tube of lipstick has rolled under the car. You were not going to leave it there overnight so you were forced to lay down on the wet ground and stretch your arm until you hand could grasp the small black tube.

Finally standing back up, you look down and see that you have wet spots all down the front of your clothing and your hair is beginning to drip.

Walking up the steps and to the front door, you unlock it and enter the house. You and Sam had bought it together only after six months of dating but the two of you knew you wanted to be together for the rest of your lives. The place was small but it was perfect for the two of you. Sam has his office to do research for his jobs and you have your walk in closet. Placing your keys on the table beside the door, kicking off your shoes and moving into the cozy atmosphere of your living room, you make sure you grab the remote to turn on the fireplace. Sam had tried to convince you that you two didn’t need it since it doesn’t get that cold but you insisted and gave him your best pouty face until you won him over. Honestly, it doesn’t take much for Sam to give you what you want. You have him wrapped around your fingers. Turns out he likes it more than you because it keeps you from warming up your cold toes on his warm body. It also helps that it gives the living room a more intimate ambiance which normally sets you in the mood.

You decide it’s best the change out of your wet clothes and proceed to run up the stairs to the bedroom, throwing your destroyed purse onto the bed. You take off your grey t-shirt and throw it into the over flowing laundry basket. You attempt to take off your leggings but they are becoming a challenge. Damn you comfy clothing that makes your ass look great but suck to remove when wet. You finally managed to wiggle your way out of them. Walking into the closet you release that you have no comfy clothing left since you forgot to put the laundry in this morning. All you have left is your more business attire and you didn’t feel like wearing them. So you strolled over to Sam’s side of the closet, well a section really, and look through his shirts before picking out the red plaid one.

It smells like him and it causes you to miss him a little less. You slide it onto your shoulders and engulf yourself in his clothing. You do up the bottom half of the shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Looking at yourself in the full length mirror beside the dresser, you see how large the shirt is on you due to Sam’s much taller body frame than yours. When he hugs you, you only come up to his chest, therefore his shirt falls below your butt and stops shortly above mid-thigh.

Coming back downstairs, you grab a bottle of wine and some take out menus before sitting down on the couch. You pour yourself a glass of wine and drink about half of it in one sip, already starting to feel the effects.

Flipping through a couple of the menus before decide on ordering chinese food. You call up yours and Sam’s favourite place, telling the guy your order but he informs you that it would be roughly an hour before it would be delivered. Figures, since it was a Friday night but that was okay with you since you were in no rush anyways to eat. You had your wine to tide you over.

You begin looking through the photos on your phone to pass the time, when you find a selfie of you and Sam. You two had taken this just after having slightly public sex in an alleyway at a busy market. Sam wanted a photo to remember his mischief but there was no way either of you could forget it.

Your eyes slip close and you can easily picture that night just like you are there again. You see Sam pressing his body against yours, lifting your leg to wrap around his waist as his thrusts into you again and again as you moaned his name in the crook of his neck. Hoping the people walking by don’t hear you or look down towards you two.

Remember that night was arousing you. You squeeze your thighs together to create some sort of friction but you get no satisfaction. Oh, what the hell. Your food wasn’t coming for another hour and it gives you something to do in order to pass the time.

Your hand slips into your underwear and your give your clit light and small strokes. Your legs part, wanting you to give yourself more but you’re not quite ready enough for more contact. You continue to tease your outer folds, imagining Sam being the one who’s doing this to you. You think of your past encounters between you and him. The sounds he makes when you lick his tattoos or the scars on his stomach. The noises he makes when he goes down on you.

You place more pressure on your clit and begin to rub faster and a moan escapes your lips as you are becoming more aroused. Your wetness begins to glide down your thigh as you imagine Sam grabbing your hair and fucking you as dominantly as he can. His name falls from your lips as you slide your hand down to your opening to spread your lips to tease your entrance.

Your breathing becomes uneven as you picture Sam being rough with you and calling you his baby girl. You were too embarrassed to tell him this, so you had to settle for it in your fantasies. You rub faster and harder, working your fingers furiously between your legs. You are close to coming, that you lift your hips off the couch and moan “yes, I’m your baby girl. Right there Sam, don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

You were just about to reach your climax but were forced to stop when Sam spoke up. “I see someone missed me.”

“Ah!” You shout and jump off the couch. You looked at Sam with wide eyes as your whole body blushes with embarrassment because your boyfriend just caught you pleasuring yourself, moaning his name, and imagining him do some very dirty things to you. You wonder just how long he has been standing there, eagerly watching you pleasure yourself before deciding to speak.

Sam is dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt but he looks so good in them, while you stood there in his shirt with your breasts hanging slightly out of his shirt.

He walks closer to you and asks, “Is that my shirt?”

You look down at yourself. Oh god, this is embarrassing. “Uhh, yeah it is. I missed you and it smells like you. Plus I got caught in the rain and haven’t done laundry yet so here I am in your shirt”

Sam smiles wickedly at you and closes the distance in-between so his hand is now wrapped around your waist. “And is that why you were moaning my name and saying that you were my baby girl?’ He leans his head down and nuzzles your hair.

You wrap your arms around his waist and hide your face in his chest. Your cheeks are so red right now. You can’t believe he caught you and is now questioning you about your kinks. You mumble into his shirt an incoherent answer.

“Is that what you want? For me to call you my baby girl? To dominate you over and over again until your begging for your release?”

Oh god yes, that’s exactly what you want. Just the thought of Sam doing that do you makes you moan out loud. He looks down at you waiting for a reply but you give him none. One hand grabs your chin and forces you to look up at him. “Well? I’m waiting.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

He was going to make you say it out loud and wasn’t going to give in until you did. Stubbornly you reply, “Yes, that’s what I want. I want you to call me names and fuck me as roughly as you can.”

“Good girl.” Ughn, even that causes you to become wetter.

Sam release your chin and walks behind you, you don’t dare look at him.

“You have been very naughty while I was away,” he whispers into your ear. He was waiting for a response but you gave none, unsure of what he wanted to hear. You weren’t used to this side of Sam. “Hmmmm, nothing to say in your defense?”

Sam wraps one arm around your waist and pulls you into him before biting your earlobe. “Your behaviour has been quite unacceptable,” he says in his deep voice, your earlobe still between his teeth. His jeans feel rough against the back of your thighs but you are distracted because his begins kissing the back of your neck.

You let out a slight moan and turn around in his arms to try to kiss his lips but Sam halts you. “You’ve been bad. Do you really think you deserve such a reward for your behaviour?”

You bite your bottom lip and give him a cheeky grin before giving him a flirtatious ‘yes’.

Sam chuckles and looks at you with amusement in his eyes. He clearly enjoyed your response but you were unsure of how you were going to “pay” for your backtalk.

Sam walks over to the couch and sits on the edge, making sure he is sitting up straight. He motions for you to come stand in front of him. “Take off your panties.”

“What?”

Sam lets out a small tsk and you almost expect him to wag his finger at you. “There should be a Sir when you talk to me.” He speaks firmly to you and you wonder where this was coming from.

He leans back against the couch and places an arm a crossed the back. You take a shaky breath and try again, “What was it that you wanted me to do, Sir?”

A smile comes a crossed his lips. “I want you to take off you panties but leave my shirt on.” Ooohh, you like where this is going.

You hesitate a little, wondering about how you should do this. Does he want them off slowly, so you tease him or as quick as possible?

Sam lets out a large sigh, “if I have to remove them myself you will be sorry.”

Quickly it was. You grab the top of you black underwear and shimmy out of them until they fall down your legs and hit the floor. You take a step out of them and kick them under the coffee table. Sam looks up at you and licks his lips. His gaze hungrily travels up and down your body, which causes you to tremble and you bit your bottom lip in anticipation.

Sam looks down at his crotch, “I want you across my lap.” Oh God, he defiantly is taking the role of dominating you seriously.

Sam stands up suddenly and proceeds to look down at you intimidatingly. His face is millimetres from yours and speaks sharply to you, “I want you across my lap. Right. Now. And for you to stick that beautiful little ass in the air.” He sits back down and pats his lap. You practically jump down, afraid of what he will do if you don’t follow his orders. You arch your back so your butt sticks up and have one hand on the couch to support yourself while the other is wrapped around his leg. “You have been very naughty and naughty girls deserved to be…punished.”

Gulp. You now know why he wanted your ass up in the air and you brace yourself for your punishment. Your body tenses with anticipation. Sam slides one hand up your leg and a crossed your ass to lift up his shirt, giving him full access to you. He cups one cheek before giving it a gentle smack and you have to fight back a moan and the urge to wiggle in his lap. He trails small patterns on the back on your thighs, causing tingling in between your legs.

Whack! You gasp as Sam’s open palm connects with one cheek. Whack! You moan from the impact of this one. He gives you a few more slaps before his cool hands rub your sore cheeks. You moan and wiggle at the sensation while imagining what else those long fingers of his could be doing.

He presses on hand against your back to keep you still. “I didn’t say you could move.” Oh god, this is becoming delicious torture. His hand comes down again and causes a yelp to come out of you.

You anticipate for another smack but instead his fingers make their way through your folders and slowly rub you. Sam touching you so intimately after the abuse your arse has recently taken has you writhing on his lap but it earns you another spank. You don’t care at this point, both bringing you mass amounts of pleasure.

You can feel his erection under you, poking into your stomach. Your squirming and moaning on top of him must be driving him crazy but he is showing mass amounts of self-control. One finger continue to rub your clit while to others enter you. You clamp down around him as he continues to probe inside of you.

Your back arches off him slightly as he hits your g-spot and he continues working you over with a come-hither motion. Your moans become louder as you begin to reach your climax.

“Don’t you dare. You will not come until I give you permission.”

But Sam’s fingers keep working inside of you and become too much for you to resist. You can’t fight the reaction from your body. His fingers leave your pussy but it’s too late, you’ve already been pushed pass the edge and are withering and moaning in his lap.

His palm connects firmly against your ass in a loud thwack, sending aftershocks throughout your body. You look up at Sam but he looks pissed. You can’t bear to look at him but he grabs your hair and forces you to look at him. You gasp and he pulls you up to your feet then shoves you down on the couch, his body proceeds to cover yours.

His face millimeters from yours again, “now, what did I say?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself!”

He nods his head and gives you that look he only does when he’s not overly impressed. If you could be turned on any more than you already are, your underwear they would have fallen to the floor from his stare alone. “Hmmmmm,” is all he responds before the doorbell rings. Sam looks at you in confusion.

“Oh! My food. Can you get it for me?”

“Sure, but do not move from that position.”

“If I don’t move the delivery guy will see me when you open the door.”

“Exactly, that’s your punishment for coming without permission.”

“Sam!”

“It’s Sir to you, Missy.”

“Fine, Sir,” you groan but when Sam begins to open to door you lose your nerve and jump over the back of the couch, hiding yourself. He pays for the food and turns around to find you against the wall, hiding from the door.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He places your food down on the coffee table. “I told you not to move.”

“I couldn’t sit there pretty much naked while a stranger gave us food. We would never be able to order from there again!”

“You realize now I have to punish you again.”

You give Sam your best pouty face before you speak. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. From the tent in your trousers, I would say you are thoroughly enjoying yourself.”

He walks, no stalks over to you where you are beside the couch and grabs your face between his hands. “Hmmmm, what to do with you? What should I do with you?” He ponders for a moment before speaking up. “I know. Let’s give that pretty little mouth something to do, other than give me backtalk.”

Sam pushes you down so you’re force to go on your knees. You know exactly what he wants and you are more than happy to give it to him. You bite and lick your lips as you stare at the bulge in his pants. Reaching up, you grab his belt and begin to undo it with one hand and palm his erection with the other. He tilts his head back and runs his fingers through your hair before caressing your cheek. He places his fingers in your mouth and you can still task yourself on him. You suck and bite them gently, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

His hands move lower and brush your hair away from your face and neck. He has a perfect view down your shirt but that doesn’t stop him from sliding his hands into your bra and pulling your breasts out so that they are framed by your bra. His shirt barely cover your nipples and he gives them a quick twist which causes a gasps to escape from your throat.

He moves his hands back into your hair and pushes your face into his groin. You get the point and remove his achingly hard cock from his boxers, keeping your hand firmly wrapped around him. You dart your tongue out and make small licks a crossed his cock. Sam moans, so you do it again and again and wipe off the pre-cum with your tongue that has accumulated on the head.

Eventually you make one long lick from his balls to the head and Sam’s grip on your hair tightens. Squeezing your fist tightly around him, you pump him in long slow pulls, teasing him and only slightly lubricating the head with your wet mouth. 

You look up through your eyelashes and you can see that his eyes are closed and that he’s breathing heavy. You stick the head in your mouth completely and suck and lap at it.

“Continue baby girl,” he moans but you moan slightly when he calls you that. Causing more vibrations to roll over his cock. You suck as much as you into your mouth and Sam lets out a groan of pure pleasure.

Sam’s hips buck into your mouth as you take him completely causing him to hit the back of your throat. You try to gag but his hands in your hair keeps you there so you’re forced to deepthroat him. When he finally release you, you come back up for hair gasping and coughing. He has a wicked smile a crossed his face. You place him in your mouth again once you’ve caught your breath and he begins thrusting in and out of your mouth. He picks up the pace until his input is furious and unrelenting. Sam seeks nothing but his own pleasure at this moment and you are more than happy to let him.

Sam stops and grabs his shirt that you are wearing and pulls you up to your feet. He turns you around so the two of you switch positions and your back is against the couch. He presses a bruising kiss to you lips and he tastes of, well sex and it’s delicious.

Sam spins you around and bends you over the back of the couch. He lifts the back of your shirt again to leave your ass expose to him. Two long, thick fingers dip into your pussy, quickly becoming wet from your arousal. He thrusts his fingers in and out of you, quickening his pace with each one. Which causes you to gasp and moan. Some of your noises ended up being muffled by the couch. You push your body back against his hand with everything thrust, trying to push yourself closer to release. But he places on hand firmly on your back to stop you from moving.

He leans down and whispers in your ear, “not so fast baby girl. You won’t be getting away with that twice. Besides you’ve been very naughty. Haven’t you?” he questions you before bites your earlobe.

“Oh god, yes Sam,” you sob but he stops pumping in and out of your drenched slit and pulls out. You whine from the loss of contact and he proceeds to slap your ass, a grunt of pleasure comes out of your mouth.

“Now, that’s not how you address me.” Sam grabs your hair and tugs slightly so that you stand up. He grasps your chin and turns your head so you are force to look at him but you can’t manage any eye contact. He growls lowly from his throat and your eyes snap up to meet his. His other hand slides down your body and begins to rub your clit. “What. Do. You. Call. Me.” He emphasizes every word with a short, sharp, stroke.

“Sir,” you reply in a wail.

“Good girl.” Sam lets go of your face and pushes you back into couch, pulling your arse towards him. He rubs his warm, firm erection against your back side, causing you to wiggle against him for more contact.

He sinks his cock into you with one long and brutal thrust. Your back arches as you cry out his name in pleasure for being so completely filled by him. He slides his hard, long, thick cock to the hilt, completely filling you. Oh god yes, this is what you wanted. This is what you needed.

He places wet, open mouthed kisses along your spine before coming up to your neck and shoulders. You can’t help but moan as he excruciatingly slow draws his cock out of you. Biting your neck so hard that you know there will be a mark there tomorrow.

He completely withdraws from within you and you can feel his wet, solid length across your cheeks. His body covers yours, as his lips tickle your earlobe.

“Beg me,” he demands.

Your breath catches in your throat. You want him desperately and the promise of rough, dominating sex is enough to convince you to give up your dignity.

“Please,” your voice is nothing but a whimper.

“You can do better than that.”

You whimper and give Sam a pouty face but it doesn’t work. Damn it! He really is playing his part well because normally that would have worked.

“I said, beg me and do it properly.”

Here goes your last remaining shred of dignity for the evening.

“Please, Sir.”

You hear him sigh behind you and feel his palm smack against your already sore ass.

Clearly that wasn’t what he wanted. “Please Sir, fuck me.”

“Better, but not quite.” Unngh, that Boston accent of his , telling you what to do was going to be the death of you.

You try again, “please Sir, I want you to fuck me.”

Whack, his hand connects with your rear. “Now what are you?”

“I’m your baby girl. Your dirty whore.”

“Correct. Now what does my dirty little girl want me to do?”

“She wants you to fuck her. Please, I’m begging you. Do it Sir, please, please fuck me. Please fuck your dirty little girl.”

“Excellent.” He lifts one of your legs up to brace on the back of the couch while the other stays on the floor.

Sam places one hand firmly in the middle of your back while the other tangles into your hair as he enters you just as roughly as before. He begins to sets a brutal, bruising rhythm in and out of you. His hips slam roughly against your bare ass, the sound of his skin slapping against yours echoes throughout the house. Good thing you don’t share a wall with your neighbours.

Sam’s grip tightens in your hair, pulling your head back so your back arches causing your body to no longer be resting against the couch. His other hand wraps around your neck and he squeezes slightly. Your eyes roll back from the pleasure you’re receiving. You don’t know how much longer of Sam’s brutal pace you can take before passing out from the pleasure.

Sam’s thrusting becomes erratic as he comes close to his finish. The hand around your neck leaves and comes down to stroke your clit.

His voice is rough and breathless in your ear, “is this what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you like this?”

“Oh god yes!” you moan as your lose control of your body. You can feel your orgasm throughout your entire body, causing you to shake and quiver.

After a few more uncoordinated thrusts, you hear Sam moan into your neck as he bites down on your neck, leaving another mark. You were going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow.

You both collapse on the floor and just lay there for a moment, too exhausted to do anything else. After a few moments, when your breathing returns to normal you snuggle up to Sam and place one leg over his hip. He looks down at you with complete satisfaction in his eyes and gives you a long, deep kiss.

He pulls away and looks at you with a grin. “That was one hell of a way to be welcomed home.” He looks down at your bodies entangled together and starts to rub your side. “You should wear my shirts more often. They look great on you. Especially when I have you over my knee.”

“I’ll have to remember that for the next time you’re gone.” You lean up and kiss Sam before getting up on slightly unsteady legs. “We should do that more often.”

Sam stands up and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close him. “I agree.” He leans his head down as you stand on your tip toes and you share a passionate kiss. He breaks the kiss and places a small one on your nose. “So what did you end up ordering for supper?”

“I didn’t order enough for both of us.”

“I guess I’ll have to order some more but I don’t think the delivery guy is going to want to return.”

You look at him with confusion on your face. “Why is that?”

“Because I had a pretty evident hard on going on under my jeans and I think the poor kid though it was for either him or the chinese food.”

You laugh out loud, imagining some teenager coming to your door, only to be greeted by a 40 year old with boner in his pants. “That poor kid will be scared for life!”

“Maybe, I should pick someplace else.”

“Good idea. Now, how did your job go?”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Don’t get me started.”’ But he proceeds to tell you anyways. He talks all night about his adventure until the two of you fall asleep on the couch, entangled in each other’s arms.


End file.
